


[podfic] Five Things Xander Wishes He Didn't Know About Anya

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [41]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For gelasius, 5 things Xander wishes he didn't know about Anya
Relationships: Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Five Things Xander Wishes He Didn't Know About Anya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things Xander Wishes He Didn't Know About Anya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690858) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



****Title:** [Five Things Xander Wishes He Didn’t Know About Anya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/690858) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/profile)[gwyneth](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

 **Pairing:** Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins **  
**

 **Length:** 00:01:47

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/42%20\(BtVS\)%20_Five%20Things%20Xander%20Wishes%20He%20Didn't%20Know%20About%20Anya_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
